This disclosure relates to a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display device, etc., and specifically to an apparatus and a method for detecting error of a transfer system that are adaptive for detecting an error of a transfer system transferring a substrate loaded upon the fabricating of a liquid crystal display device with a flat panel display device.